


【盾冬】R＆R

by Elecesis



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elecesis/pseuds/Elecesis
Summary: 简介：表面上剑拔弩张的两人，私下里的关系却是……？！*娱乐圈摇滚乐队AU，贝斯手大盾x主唱吧唧*maybe日久生情梗，全是AUAUAU狗血狗血狗血OOCOOCOOC请勿较真





	

1  
“安可！安可！”  
MOON是这一带最热闹的酒吧，不论工作日还是节假日都人满为患。现在时间刚刚走过晚上十点，一些人就已经迫不及待地奔向了“成年人主题”，余下的人则刚刚开始享受自己的午夜场。  
台上一个银白头发的吉他手循着台下观众的一路“安可”，即兴按着自己的电吉他来了一段现场SOLO，惹得台下一阵尖叫，安可的声音愈发洪亮起来。  
旁边一个黑人小伙拿着鼓棒，和背后红发的女键盘手对视一眼，注意到他们的视线的吉他手立刻会意地回头望向那个临时和他们搭档的贝斯手，下巴一抬，扔给他一个无声的眼神——再来合作一段怎么样？  
贝斯手一头金发，一边耳朵上打了两个耳洞，饱满的胸肌被黑色的背心包裹，衣服的中间印着一个骷髅人头，两块人骨交叉于人头之下。他毫不避讳地回视着吉他手，略微点一点头。  
台下紧接着爆发了一串震动全场的响声，吉他的旋律率先响起，鼓点躁动着敲击在人的胸口之上。

他们的主唱James Barnes此时正在人群外围，手上拿着一杯苹果马提尼靠在吧台上，眯着眼盯着台上的贝斯手。  
他今天嗓子不太舒服，所以没有上场，不过站在场外观察，倒是有了意外的收获——他们的乐队一直差一个贝斯手，但又不肯随便找一个凑合，只能在不同的地方和不同的贝斯手合作，择优录取——看起来今天终于是找到了一个合拍的，只是不知道对方意下如何。  
那个贝斯手看上去非常低调，即使在这个现场很受欢迎，在抬眼的一瞬间也只是冲观众迷人而有礼地微微一笑，十分有度而又不失礼节。  
他一挥手，随意打发了前来搭讪的女子，认真观察起那个贝斯手来。  
那人他曾经在闲聊时听其他辣妹提起过，给他起什么外号的都有——“大胸甜心”“禁欲男神”“队长”……Bucky的手轻轻碰擦着下巴，微微扬起头，心想这人应该只有“大胸”和“禁欲”，不知道哪里多出那么两句“甜心”“男神”来，至于“队长”，他就当做是一个业内绰号了。

驻台表演结束的时候已经是凌晨，玩成人游戏的和喝酒打牌的人渐渐散开来，台上几个人纷纷和那贝斯手走形式一样拍了一下手，接着走在最前头的吉他手朝Bucky的方向看了一眼。  
意思是偷懒的人该去干点正事了。  
好吧。Bucky放下了手里的酒杯，从吧台上直起身来，和直直朝他走来的同伴们击了个掌，走向了那个贝斯手方才进入的卫生间。  
————  
Steve捧了两把水泼脸，水滴顺着前额的发丝滴落下来，顺着洗手池上残留的水珠一起渗下去。  
洗手间里的灯光很昏暗，他撑着洗手台看着镜子中的自己，用力抹了一把脸。

今晚和他临时搭档的是这一带比较有名的一个乐团，没有一个太正式的名字，不过据说一直计划着出道，但无奈一直没有找到合适的贝斯手，所以一直兜转在各个酒吧里做驻台表演。  
他们的主唱今天不知道为什么没有上台，只躲在人群外围一直盯着他看——他当然知道那人的视线一直钉在他身上，不仅是打量，也带上了一种别样的意味——像在欣赏……也像在捕猎。  
他刻意没有去回应对方的目光，因为他知道他们一定会来找他。

这支乐队每个人都天赋异禀，在音乐方面很有自己的一套造诣，和他们合作，他总有一天可以站在舞台上完成自己的演出。他也是因为想要完成自己这个从儿时起就一直怀抱的梦想，才会在听说他们今晚会到MOON来做驻台演出时主动提出搭档。  
果然——

洗手间的把手被扭开，门口站着的正是今晚缺席演出的主唱——  
Steve抬起眼睛，平静地与站在门口的人对视，然后若无其事地抽出一张纸巾擦了擦湿漉漉的手。  
“嗨。”那人敲了敲门，慢悠悠地点了根骆驼走了进来 。  
那人长着一副绝对非常受欢迎的面容，大而明亮的眼睛里仿佛湿润着，从背后透出一片灰绿色，微长的眼睑略微上挑着。他并不因为Steve的打量而移开视线，反而笑了起来，带着红润色泽的嘴唇露出了一个笑意，他毫不怀疑那微笑里带着某种勾人的意思。  
他走上来，伸出了手，而不等他开口，Steve就先一步握住了他的手：“嗨，James Barnes。”  
握住他的手蓦地一定，那人挑起一边的眉毛，显然已经看出了Steve对他们有多少了解：“看来你已经认识我了。‘大胸甜心’。”  
“Steve Rogers。”Steve没有说太多余的话，只默认了对方的说法。  
“叫我Bucky就好。”Bucky放开他的手，指尖有意无意在他最敏感的掌心蹭过，“既然你认识我，我就不跟你多废话了。我来邀请你加入我们的乐队，你知道，我们打算出道的。”  
Steve眼角一跳，没想到对方这么干脆，不由得再次重新打量起对方来。Bucky不躲不闪，大大方方地让他隔着袅袅上升的烟雾把自己从头看到了脚，然后安静地等着对方的答案。  
没有犹豫，Steve直接点了头，同时脑子里开始下意识思考起了江山与美人是否可以兼得的问题——不管看几遍，他都非常确定，Bucky在各个方面都非常对他的胃口。  
Bucky掸了掸烟灰，直接把烟按灭在洗手台上摆放的烟灰缸里。  
“那正事就谈完了。不过我还有个问题想要请教你。”他停顿了两秒，就在Steve猜测他下一句会问什么时，他忽然抬起眼，湿润的眼眸看得Steve心里一软，然后Bucky伸出舌头舔了一圈下唇，懒洋洋地开了口，“你是gay吗？”  
————  
Steve没想到对方的态度也这么利落直接，在大脑反应过来之前，两人已经用力吻在一起，推推撞撞闯进了一个没人的隔间。  
他可以看出Bucky总是喜欢偏向右边，小心翼翼地避开左边的位置。不过这并不是什么让人太在意的细节，他们火急火燎地迅速解下了对方的裤链，紧贴着的器官已经胀痛得不像话。Steve把他的内裤连同牛仔裤一起扯到了臀部之下，从背后抱着他一把把他按坐在了自己身上。  
Bucky闷哼一声，然后调笑一般哼了一声：“没想到你还挺熟练。”  
“彼此彼此。”Steve咬了一下Bucky的耳朵，对方微微缩了一下，但是并不吃这一套前戏，反手直接抓住了他的手来到了自己的下面。  
Steve也没客气，两根手指湿了口水便在他下面戳刺了几下，那里紧致而炙热，导致他缓缓推进自己时受到了不小的阻碍。  
Bucky受不了的扭了扭腰，随口骂了一句脏话，一鼓作气坐了下去。疼痛和快感一起涌了上来，Steve抓住了Bucky的手绕到他身下，包着他的手套弄着对方的阴茎，另一只手探进T恤的下摆伸了进去。  
“注意语言。”  
被操弄时Bucky连呻吟的声音都很微弱，只是急促地喘着气，偶尔后仰着头，露出脖颈间有力的线条。Steve的手绕到他的胸前，发烫的指尖触上的乳尖，瞬间接触到的冰凉感让他用力进出对方的动作一顿。  
他笑了——尽管眼睛没有看到，但是Bucky仿佛能感觉到空气被他的唇角扯动产生的细微气流。  
“乳钉，哈？”  
Bucky的性器似乎更硬了，他轻轻抽了口气，见Steve没动就自己动了起来，愣是没吭声。  
Steve轻轻揉捏起Bucky的乳粒，有意无意扯过穿在乳头上的小铁钉，在他耳边哈着气：“不疼吗？”  
后穴徒然缩紧，Bucky不明意味地笑了一下：“也没有那么疼。”  
不等Steve思考出些什么，他就扭了扭腰，无声地催促着对方。他没压抑自己，狠狠捅进去几次，便把阴茎拔出来，又在对方的大腿间狠狠地抽动了几下后射了出来。

Bucky卸了力，身体前倾趴到了隔间的门上，回头低低地笑着评价：“你还挺棒的。”  
Steve的瞳孔缩了缩，喉头又开始发紧。  
————  
一个多小时后，就差闯进卫生间侦查情况的三个人终于等到了一身清爽从洗手间里走出来的Bucky——看那样子，活像是刚打了一炮的浪荡公子。  
Steve跟在他身后，看起来已经被顺服帖了，远远地就和他们交换了个眼神。  
三个人心里的石头终于落了地。

“你已经见过他们了。”Bucky走到他们面前，一一介绍道，“这是Jarvis，可以叫他Jar，是我们的主音吉他手。鼓手是Sam……还有键盘手Natasha。他叫Steve Rogers。”  
“你也可以直接叫我Nat。”红发女子撩了一把卷曲的长发，朝他点头一笑，并不见外，“‘队长’。”  
Steve颔首，默认了自己加入乐队的这个简单的仪式。

他们随便聊了一会儿关于乐队的事情，后半夜时Bucky的身子支在一边就着酒意堪堪要睡着，身边忽然飘来的一串骚气的香水味让他瞬间醒了盹。  
一个身材极佳的女子一手绕过了他的脖子，在他耳边低语了几句，Bucky便笑着揽过她的腰，小心翼翼地避开伤了筋动了骨的地方，和对方来了个纯正的法式热吻。  
Steve：“……”  
其他几个人见怪不怪地说：“他就是这样，明明看起来跟刚和人大战三百回合似的，转头又能和别人撩骚。”  
一股无名火从心底燃烧起来，Steve皱起眉，显然对Bucky这副不成器的样子十分有意见：“也不看看自己几斤几两，就在这里撩骚。”  
旁边几个人表情都变得有点诧异——Steve在此之前的态度都温和有礼，实在不像是会说出这种话的人，更何况刚刚他和Bucky似乎谈得还是很融洽的。  
谁也不想在乐队刚成立时就闹得鸡飞狗跳，Natasha抬眼瞄了热吻中的Bucky一眼，略带和解语气地说：“习惯就好了，不用管他。”  
这句话显然没能起到把火浇灭的作用，反而火上浇油，让Steve直接哼了一声，脱口就是一句：“你要是能有点肌肉，也不至于只有这么个妞来撩你了。”  
他这次的音量大了些，让终于注意到有什么不对的Bucky莫名其妙地回过头——不是刚刚还说他的腰摸起来手感好吗？  
其他人的目光也因为Steve的一句话齐刷刷扫了过来，Steve假装抿了口酒，不说话了。  
愣了半天的Bucky终于回过神来，带点恼羞成怒地反击了一句：“你那么大一块胸肌，连个撩你的都还没有呢？”

旁边的Sam和Jarvis互相交换了一个眼色——看两个人剑拔弩张的架势，Steve到底是怎么被Bucky说服的？


End file.
